Forum:Super-Human Endurance
Validity Is this a real condition, or is it a fan-based one? No offense, but I did mean to ask whether and are officially named by Oda, or just fan-based as well? Yatanogarasu 06:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :All three are articles mostly based on interpretation. There has been mention of Super-Human speed, strength, and others within the story from time to time but they're not necessarily as clear as abilities such as Haki or Rokushiki. It's all kinda very vague to a certain point especially with some characters. :For this article, there might be some real discrepancies here and there. Characters like Usopp have indeed endured alot of blows but their endurance might not necessarily be super human in comparison to others. I mean I could just as add Spandam in the list for all the stuff he survived through despite it being a fact that he's weaker than the average grunt. :There is also the Logia users, while most Logia shown so far have been strong, does them having such powers necessarily mean that they all have super human endurance. Take Enel for example. When he was pitted against anybody but Luffy, he was able endure whatever was thrown against him because he could just turn into lightning upon contact. However when he was pitted against Luffy, it somewhat seemed like he was no much against Luffy in physical terms. :Then ultimately there is what defines as super-human endurance. Alot of characters in the manga have endured alot and most of it are definitely stuff that can't be easily endured by normal human beings in the real world. So it kinda brings the question, where does super human endurance begin in the context of the manga? Does it begin with Nami being able to walk despite being stabbed in the foot by Miss Doublefinger, or does it begin with Zoro surviving a concentrated bubble of pain.Mugiwara Franky 09:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Endurance or Will Power? This page is vague, its not like the Super strength where Oda went out and said Miss Monday had it, etc, etc or Super Speed where Oda stated it, it hasn't even been MENTIONED within the storyline. I'd say this is just 1 step too far and its bad enough people have turned Strength into a vague concept, this simply has no definate drawing line on it. Super Human Speed? Devil Fruit powers, Soru, etc, etc. Strength, Miss Monday, Luffy, Zoro, Fishmen... This??? Usopp is the ONLY one I'd even put in this category. One-Winged Hawk 17:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yat, Super Speed is mentioned when Oda talks about Kuro's move and Soru. Super Strength is a word tossed around. They don't really exist, the pages seerve just to "acknowledge" certain things Oda names within the series. Super Speed has been maintained well, but Super Strength has gotten out of hand, it SHOULD be just like Speed but its become a silly list now. I've got no awareness of anything for Endurance though and though the other two are sort of mentioned, this one hasn't even been pointed out. Its simply listing who survived a hit, so to speak, even if they didn't take a punch in the process. This makes it a very hard page to keep. :Okay, strength remains because Monday and Tile-whats-his-face got named and its since proven, but the vague grounds for it are what have let it done. Super Speed is a tighter category... Which is way I've always drawn a line beyond those two categories. Also doddging a attack is more along the lines of Speed rather then endurance. But in reality endurance is taking the hit, but its "Stamina" thats the thing for running. Honestly, loosing this page wouldn't go amiss, but I'd like a tidy up and opinions on Strength. I've been thinking about it for a few months and its definately in need of dire help. As I said, Speed it fine... We shouldn't touch it. One-Winged Hawk 17:58, July 23, 2010 (UTC) : New page While im really happy this page was finaly made, i noticed a problem very many has made here. There is a diffrence between endurance(Whitebeard, zoro) and durability(Jozu, mr 1). We need to either change the name or remove the guys who dont belong here. Biropg 11:32, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :That's kinda part of the problem as discussed in the previous discussion above. The topic is very vague especially since its not something out-rightly named in the manga itself. Also its very hard for some people to distinguish endurance and durability. Its even harder more so when you factor the super-human definition in the mix.Mugiwara Franky 09:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) No justification I'm removing all links to and fro this page and recommend it be put up for delete status. After reading Usopp's page I've come to realise WHAT this page is - an over exaggeration of an opinion. While the Super strength page has been stated, nothing was for endurance and what is put off in endurance, particular for Usopp is nothing more then will power. Futher more, the guidelines are vague, there seems to be no definate description and much is either down to stamina and/or will power. Usopp fans, this one goes out to you after I read his page - stop over idoising him! For crying out loud! I think this is what has driven part of this. Yeah, he took a lot of damage, but kept getting up because he DIDN'T want to be a weakling considered, so its will power mostly. This same treatment has been done across the board for this topic for the same stuff all over. Wheras super strength is just to list notable strength and likewise super speed, in both cases the names are just describing what Oda has noted within the storyline. I.e. Miss Monday and Tile-whats-his-name were both said out loud to poss great strength. So that ths final verdict, no one is doing anything to clean up this page and until someone makes decisions on it to better support it, its best forgotten. One-Winged Hawk 17:30, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I nominate the page for deletion there is no reason to keep a fan-based article. The "Super-Human Endurance" never mentioned in the manga.--Tipota 01:19, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Kinda really have to agree with these reasons especially the Usopp one. From what I figure from any series that has super anything, a character can only have super attributes if they are super human to begin with. Usopp is not exactly a person I would classify as super human. He's got really good sniping skills but not necessarily super human when compared to the likes of Auger. As to his endurance, sure he survives but he's usually the one that's in the most pain among the Straw Hats. Even when Zoro is the one that takes the more pain, Usopp is usually the one that shows that he's really affected by the damage done to him even when it's much less than Zoro's.Mugiwara Franky 03:27, August 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I nominate this page for deletion too since this page isn't too useful anyways and the conditions for super human endurance are a bit vague. I think Usopp should qualify as super human endurance, though by all means, I'm not a big fan of his character. His willpower is what gives him super human endurance in the first place. And it doesn't matter how "affected" by the damage he is, as long as, according to this page, he can "avoid getting knocked out." Oathkeeper of oblivion 04:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::We should try to look out for such pages in future. Even the ones we have, strength and speed, are pushing limits.One-Winged Hawk 08:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, I don't really see the need for fan based articles. I didn't really think strength and speed really belong anyways. If endurance is up for deletion, should the others be nominated too? Oathkeeper of oblivion 05:23, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Make that another vote for deletion. Also the other ones should go as well. While we know people can be super strong and super fast in One Piece, saying anything beyond some people are super strong/fast is speculation and thus it isn't worth an article. At most it should go into the human article in a section labeled Extraordinary Abilities or something similar. Bastian9 20:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Why is the page reactivated? Yeah, why is this page reactivated? I thought we all agreed to delete it once and for all. Yatanogarasu 05:42, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :Its been remade. For crying out loud! This is getting stupid... This is why I cry at the orginal two Super articles. One-Winged Hawk 10:24, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Wanna get rid of all three, so we can eliminate the hassle of maintaining these troublesome pages once and for all? They are conjectural named, so they don't have much grounds on this Wikia (not like Oda gave them official confirmation). Yatanogarasu 10:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with this. I always thought those articles were misplaced on this wikia. They seem much too fan-based. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:14, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::They were suppose to explain the super strong characters, they became mistaken for the purposes they were serving. This has what led to the problem. What was done to explain there were some incrediable people out there has been taken so seriously as something its not its getting silly and every time another "super" article based on the misgivings comes out I cringe. I loathe the day I created those articles in an attempt to explain these characters were what they were. It invited the mess we have now. -_-' One-Winged Hawk 00:02, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Then, DELETE them ALL! Okay? Should we vote? Yatanogarasu 00:56, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Well, are there any regular editors who support them? Otherwise I don't think there's a problem if we just went ahead and deleted them. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Right, let's wait one week, and if no objections or if the majority leans towards deletion, then we'll delete it. Yatanogarasu 03:41, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Today is Sunday January 30. The week ends Sunday February 6th. (Take note to any and all defenders: Speak now, or forever hold your peace.) --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:48, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :I support the other two, wait at least a few hours (page editing conflict) before you go on and set a "deadline" YazzyDream! The page "Super-Human Endurance" was created KishinZoro177 by KishinZoro177, got deleted by Mugiwara Franky and "resurrected" by Paul slash nakamura only to be deleted again, this time by me. The problem with it was that every character who survived strong impacts, even those who used only willpower (Usopp for instance) were added. Because the line was too blurry between the characters it got deleted to resolve the problem, making it a good decision (yeah some times deletion is the solution). For characters in the other two articles, we use the talk page to clarify if they qualify or not. That's pretty much it. MasterDeva Alright, then everyone please go to the superhuman talk pages, and let's talk about it. Yatanogarasu 04:14, January 31, 2011 (UTC) I already said what I wanted on the Super-human talk page. "I think only the Super-Human Strength and Super-Human Speed articles should be kept out of those type. They are quite interesting articles." SeaTerror 01:04, February 1, 2011 (UTC)